Bendita Traição
by Soneca.wow
Summary: Você esqueceria uma traição? Ela esqueceu, mas não perdoou. Shino/Hinata Slove2 Reviews?


**Bendita Traição**

_**Casal:**_Shino/Hinata

_**Gênero: **_Romance

_**Sumário:**_ Você esqueceria uma traição?Ela esqueceu. Mas não perdoou.

_**Rated K+**_

_**Disclaimer:**_O mundo Naruto é do Kishimoto,mas estou planejando sequestrar o Shino-Kun! Ti cuida Hinata ^_^

_**One-shot**_

_Peguem o pote de pipoca porque o show vai começar! _8D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 1-** _Nos seus braços_

Corria, apenas corria, não sabia à quanto tempo ou em que direção ir.

Cada célula do seu corpo implorava por descanço, mas ela só ouvia uma voz digamos... **Exessivamente Alegre**, como um mantra que não acalmava:

"_Nos vamos nos casar, não é Saku-chan? Dattebayo!"_

Porque? Em nome de todos os deuses, porque não podia sorrir meigamente e desejar felicidades?

Por que ela não queria, pelo menos não para ele.

Em vez disso, saiu correndo, fugindo? Talvez. Louca era o em que deveria ser considerada. Por estar chorando e também uma idiota, por ter tido esperanças sobre o seu tão conhecido **caráter**,**sinceridade**.

Ele parecia tão inocente...

Ao pensar nisso, seu peito apertava mais, sentia a blusa como uma camisa de força, se encolhendo ainda mais a cada passo que dava... Sufocava.

Tirou-a e lançou longe.

De repente, um obstáculo surgiu. O impacto só não foi muito grande pelos braços que a envolveram... Um escudo?

Não entendia, mas quando olhava para aquele... **Homem**, seus olhos já diziam tudo, não precisavam palavras, digo... Gaguejos. A mesma coisa acontecia com ele,e por trá das lentes escuras ele dizia:

"_Você soube, não é?"_

Respondia mudamente:

"_Sim."_

Os braços se soltaram de sua cintura, se incomodou com aquilo, mas apenas abaixou a cabeça com seu costumeiro tom rosado nas bochechas, aquilo queria dizer:

" _Sou uma idiota, desculpe"_

Ele passou os braços pelos ombros pequenos, queria dizer:

"_Não é nada, venha"_

Assim, seguiram em direção de uma casa que encontrava-se no final da rua.

Os passos eram lentos, não tinham pressa ou o medo de se molhar com a fina garoa que caia, ficavam com seus pensamentos...E **talvez, **sentindo o perfume um do outro, que soltava-se da pele com as góticolas geladas.

Mas os braços dele **felizmente **não tinham se soltado dos ombros da garota.

Finalmente, pararam diante de uma casa pequena, ele apenas pegou a chave e abriu a porta, pedindo para ela entrar... Mudamente, é claro.

Ele deixou seu casaco molhado logo na entrada e foi em direção da cozinha, preparar café. O seguiu, pegando o açúcar e as xícaras. A com flores roxas desenhadas era sua preferida, e a dele, verde com dizeres em preto.

Deixou-as sobre a mesa e deitou-se no sofá, enroscando-se nos cobertores como um gato. Em poucos minutos o cheiro delicioso de café invadiu a sala e impreguinou-se em suas narinas. Ele estendeu a xícara de café com leite.

Ele sabia que ela só gostava assim.

A Kunoich sorriu agradecida, mas seus lábios ainda tremiam, queriam dizer:

" _O que mais dói é saber que ele já me tráia"_

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"_Você se arrepende?"_

Um raro sorriso **malicioso** deformou somente um pouco o rosto **angelical**.

"_Não."_

Somente um pouco.

Com um gole no seu café com leite ela finalmente murmurou:

-Faz somente uma semana que terminamos, e aquele cretino já vai se casar... –se remexeu um pouco no sofá. – Repugnante.

Num movimento rápido ele sentou ao seu lado, os olhos da ninja brilharam, já sabia o que viria á seguir...

-Mas você não de culpa-lo. –disse

- Não mesmo. –sussurrou

Enquanto falavam, **aproximavam-se** lentamente...

-Você fez isso primeiro. –ele disse rouco.

-Trai ele, -sussurrou- Com **você**.

Os braços musculosos voltaram à cintura, e as unhas marcaram os ombros desnudos do casaco. Canecas foram esquecidas sobre a mesinha, junto com os óculos escuros.

Os lábios travavam uma luta sem perdedores e os corpos juntavam-se cada vez mais...

Marcas foram deixadas pela pele branca e os olhos pararam, dizendo:

"_Nosso amor nasceu de uma _**traição**"

"**Bendita **_traição"_

FIM

N/A: Adoroooooo, amei escrever essa fic, fiz na madruga e de manhã passei pro PC, é claro com um retoque para deixar tudo nos trinques para os fãs de Shino/Hinata!^_^

Perceberam que em nenhum momento eu falei o nome deles? Gostei disso, aflorou da minha cabeça de vento assim! E não xinguem a Hinatinha, ela não fez por mal! Afinal, quem não queria ter um Shino Aburame como amante, heim?!

Dane-se o Naruto, agora o negócio é pegar o gostosão de casaco! 8D

Ah... Reviews?

Bjs de Abacate e até o minha próxima alucinação! ;P

**-Soneca-Abacate-**


End file.
